Do the Phantom
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: A parody of Do The Bartman, enjoy!


Danny sighed in boredom, he doesn't want to do this, but his Parents threatened to have him cut the back and front lawns if he doesn't take part of the talent show.

"I can't friggin' believe this, I gotta take part of some talent show." Danny then said, annoyed.

"Well, that's what you get for being lazy, dude." Luna scoffs.

"I really don't want to do this. Talent Shows are so uncool!" Danny then said.

"Not if you have some one to help you!" Luan said as the rest of the teenagers dropped by. As the curtain is pulled upwards, Danny's class is revealed as Stan Pines inserts Mabel's MP3 Player into the AUX input.

"Now, everyone, Danny Fenton's classmates doing the famous song "You got Trouble"." Mr. Lancer said.

Stan laughs as he plays the wrong song, an early 90's New jack swing instrumental, taking everyone by surprise about this. They were expecting something from the Music Man, not this.

Then, Danny walked on stage as he starts to sing and Dance:

 **Danny:**

 _Yo! Hey, what's happenin', dude?_

 _I'm a kid with a rep for bein' rude._

 _Terrorizin' ghosts wherever I go._

 _It's not intentional, just keepin' the flow._

 _Fixin' test scores to get the best scores,_

 _Droppin' ecto-bombs all over the floor._

 _I'm the kid that gave delinquency a fandom._

 _First name: Danny! Last name: Phantom!_

 _(The crowd starts to dancing to the rhythm, all are enjoying it, except for Danny's family, who are embarrassed to see Danny like this.)_

 _I'm here today to introduce the next phase,_

 _The next step in the big Dan Craze._

 _I gotta dance real easy to do._

 _I learned it with no rhythm and so can you._

 _So move your body, if you got the notion,_

 _Front to back in a rock-like motion_

 _Now that you got it, if you think that you can,_

 _Do it to the music. That's the Phantom!_

 _ **Back-up singers** :_

 _Everybody if you can, do the Phantom! ( **Danny** : Woah!)_

 _Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man! ( **Danny** : Check it out, man!)_

 _Move your butt to the side, yes, you can can. ( **Danny** : Phantom!)_

 _Everybody in the house, do the Phantom! ( **Danny** : Uh-huh!)_

 _Everybody if you can, do the Phantom!_

 _Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man! ( **Danny** : Wooooah, mama!)_

 _Move your butt to the side, yes, you can can. ( **Danny** : Woah!)_

 _Everybody in the house, do the Phantom!_

 _ **Danny** :_

 _It wasn't long ago, just a couple of weeks,_

 _I got in trouble. Yeah, pretty deep._

 _Vegeta was yelling, ( **Vegeta** : DANNY!) Parents were, too,_

 _Because I put moth balls in the beef stew._

 _Punishment time, in the air lurks gloom._

 _Sittin' by myself, confined to my room,_

 _When all else fails, nothin' else left to do._

 _I turn on the music so I can feel the groove._

 _ **Back-up singers** :_

 _Move your body, if you get the notion, ( **Danny** : Woah, I'm feelin' the groove now, baby!)_

 _Front to back in a rock-like motion ( **Danny** : Goin' Ghost! Woooooah!)_

 _Move your hips from side to side now ( **Danny** : Do the Phantom!)_

 _Don't you slip, let your feet glide now. ( **Danny** : Woah, Danielle! Ha!)_

 _If you gotta groove, you gotta use it. ( **Danny** : Ha-ha-ha!)_

 _Rock rhythm in time with the music. ( **Danny** : Hahaha, check it out, dude!)_

 _You just might start a chain reaction._

 _ **Danny** :_

 _If you can do the Phantom, you're bad like Michael Jackson._

 _ **Back-up singers** :_

 _Everybody if you can, do the Phantom! ( **Danny** : Everybody, yeah, do the Phantom!)_

 _Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man! ( **Danny** : Check it out!)_

 _Move your butt to the side, yes, you can can. ( **Danny** : Woooooooah, mama!)_

 _Everybody in the house, do the Phantom! ( **Danny** : I'm bad! I'm bad!)_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _ **Danny** :_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _Everybody, back and forth and side to side._

 _ **Back-up singers** :_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _ **Danny** :_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _Now here's a dance beat that you can't deny!_

 _(guitar solo)_

 _ **Jack** :_

 _Turn it down! Will you shut that infernal racket!_

 _ **Everybody** :_

 _DO THE PHANTOM!_

 _(Danielle plays the saxophone)_

 _ **Danny** :_

 _Oh, my ears! Danielle, put the saxophone away!_

 _U can't touch this!_

 _(tips a pile of things over) Ididntdoitnobodysawmedoityoucantproveanything!_

 _Now I'm in the house, feelin' good to be home_

 _'Til Danielle starts blowin' that damn saxophone._

 _And if it was mine, you know they'd take it away,_

 _But still I'm feelin' good, so that's okay._

 _I'm up in my room, just a-singin' a song,_

 _Listen to the kick-drum kickin' along._

 _Yeah, Danielle likes the Sax, she's her number one Hobby of Mind Numb,_

 _But I know I'm bad, 'cause I do the Phantom!_

 _ **Back-up singers** :_

 _Everybody if you can, do the Phantom! ( **Danny** : Hey everybody...)_

 _Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man! ( **Danny** : ...may I remind you?)_

 _Move your butt to the side, yes, you can can. ( **Danny** : Ooh! Ah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

 _Everybody in the house, do the Phantom! ( **Danny** : Danny! Phantom! Huh!)_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _ **Danny** :_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _Everybody, back and forth and side to side._

 _ **Back-up singers** :_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _ **Danny** :_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _She can do it, he can do it, so can I._

 _(Danny scats over the following)_

 _If you gotta groove, you gotta use it._

 _Rock rhythm in time with the music._

 _You just might start a chain reaction._

 _ **Danny** :_

 _I'm Goin' Ghost!_

 _ **Back-up singers** :_

 _Everybody if you can, do the Phantom! ( **Danny** : Fling it, baby! Woo!)_

 _Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man! ( **Danny** : Oh yeah!)_

 _Move your butt to the side, yes, you can can. ( **Danny** : I'm bad! Real bad!)_

 _Everybody in the house, do the Phantom!_

 _Everybody if you can, do the Phantom! ( **Danny** : Woooooooah, I'm bad!)_

 _Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man! ( **Danny** : Do the Phantom!)_

 _Move your butt to the side, yes, you can can. ( **Danny** : Ha-ha!)_

 _Everybody in the house, do the Phantom!_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _Everybody if you can, do the Phantom!_

 _Move your body, if you get the notion,_

 _Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man!_

 _Front to back in a rock-like motion_

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _Move your butt to the side, yes, you can can._

 _Move your hips from side to side now_

 _Everybody in the house, do the Phantom!_

 _Don't you slip, let your feet glide now._

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _Everybody if you can, do the Phantom!_

 _If you gotta groove, you gotta use it._

 _Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man!_

 _Rock rhythm in time with the music._

 _Do the Phantom!_

 _Move your butt to the side, yes, you can can._

 _You just might start a chain reaction._

 _Everybody in the house, do the Phantom!_

 _(Danny says the following over the combination of the chorus, the bridge and others)_

 _ **Danny** :_

 _Oh, yeah! You call that dancin'?_

 _Ha! Watch this rhythm!_

 _Ha-ha, yeah!_

 _Ha-ha, fling it!_

 _This is for you, Michael!_

 _Whoo!_

 _Ha-ha!_

 _ **VEGETA** :_

 _YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!_

 _ **Danny** :_

 _You're a crazed up fruit loop!_


End file.
